La Familia Ackerman
by Esthelar
Summary: Ser padre sustituto de su único sobrino, ser hermano mayor de una mujer que le vale verga la vida y ser nieto de un viejo senil no es tarea fácil. —¡¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia normal? —Kenny, tú tampoco eres normal. —¡Cállate pulga!
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores! Aquí se reporta su servidora para traerles una pequeña serie de oneshots que se desarrolla dentro de un Universo Alterno específico (no de varios).**

 **No tendrán orden cronológico pero está enfocado principalmente en el clan Ackerman. Me disculpo pero he sufrido una obsesión insana por esta familia tan... *se ríe* tan disfuncional (?) que he tenido la insana** — **repito** — **necesidad de escribir más sobre ellos.**

 **Summary: Ser padre sustituto de su único sobrino, ser hermano mayor de una mujer que le vale verga la vida y ser nieto de un viejo senil no es** **tarea** **fácil.** — **¡¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia normal?!** — **Kenny, tú tampoco eres normal.** — **¡Cállate pulga! {Serie de drabbles/oneshots AU}**

 **Advertencia** **: Podría decirse que** **además de algunas palabras altisonantes, hay** **algunos spoilers del manga, porque incluye información que se reveló en los últimos capítulos que publicó la maldita llama asesina (?).**

 ** _Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama._**

* * *

 **INTRO**

 ** _¡Familia Ackerman, somos!_**

 _Toda la familia muy unida está~._

 ** _¡Familia Ackerman, somos!_**

 _Veremos cuánto tiempo van a soportar~._

* * *

 **SOLO UN DÍA MÁS EN LA FAMILIA ACKERMAN**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

La familia Ackerman es algo especial...

Eso nadie lo podía negar.

Son demasiado extraños, tanto que las personas normales de nuestro mundo no las puede entender.

Y prefieren no relacionarse con ellos.

Les sacaban la vuelta la mayoría...

Podrían decirse que sus integrantes son unos marginados de la sociedad, pero a ellos no les importaba.

Pero había excepciones, algunas familias no les importaban el excentrismo de aquella familia y permitían que sus hijos se relacionaran con los niños de dicho clan.

.

Pero enfoquémonos un momento en el miembro más pequeño de la familia Ackerman. Un niño de 6 años, su nombre es Levi... Levi Ackerman.

Levi de estatura es más bajo del promedio a los demás niños, es muy serio y para ser solo un niño en primer año de primaria ya tenía la manía del sarcasmo o a ser muy grosero cuando se irritaba.

Si existe una cosa que el pequeño Levi amaba con todas sus fuerzas en el mundo además de su madre, esa era la hora del baño.

No podía evitarlo, se sentía renovado siempre que removía cualquier rastro de suciedad presente en su piel blanquecita, hasta el más insignificante rastro que tenía la desgracia de detectar.

Pero también hay algo, o mejor dicho a alguien que aborrece en todo el universo además de soportar en la escuela a _Hanji la friki_ , y ese era a su tío... _Kenny el cascarrabias_.

—¡LEVIII! ¡ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!

Porque siempre... SIEMPRE le arruinaba su tiempo favorito con sus reclamos matutinos.

—¡JÓDETE!

Y el pequeño no tenía problema alguno para contestarle de la misma manera grosera.

—¡ENANO MISERABLE E IRRESPETUOSO! ¡QUÉ ABRAS DE UNA PUTA VEZ! —A este paso Kenny estaba tentado a derrumbar la puerta y sacar al mocoso a patadas de ser necesario, aunque con eso enojara a Kuchel y al enano también.

 _De tal madre, tal hijo._

—Déjame pensarlo. —comentó el niño con un tono más falso de que lo consideraría, pero solo pasaron dos segundos para cuando contestó lo esperado. — **NO.** Ahora déjame en paz.

Sería un verdadero milagro que ese mocoso de 6 años le fuera a hacer caso algún día.

 _Para Levi, el tío Kenny era un aguafiestas._

 _Para Kenny, la pulga Levi era un dolor en el trasero._

 _Y para Kuchel... bueno, la Ackerman lo pasaba bomba viendo como su hermano mayor_ —intento fallido de padre sustituto— _y su hijo único_ —producto de una noche alocada en sus días de preparatoria— _se intentaban matar en las mañanas._

A veces Kenny hacía perfecta parodia de Homero Simpson ahorcando a su hijo, o al menos lo intentaba porque Levi era demasiado listo y vivo para su edad como para dejarse ahorcar, y eso era divertido de contemplar.

Esos percances eran el dichoso pan de cada día.

Levi siempre se levantaba temprano en las mañanas — _el pobre enano padecía de insomnio y con suerte dormía máximo 3 horas_ —, y se daba el lujo de tomar un buen baño que duraba con suerte una hora, algo que exasperaba al mayor porque siempre se cruzaba con su horario para descargar _frustraciones matutinas_.

Y Kenny cuando al fin se despertaba por un llamado de la naturaleza, descubría por millonésima vez en su vida que el baño estaba ocupado y que la pulga enana no tardaría cinco minutos exactamente en salir de ahí.

 _¿Acaso ya se creía la sirenita el mocoso o qué_ _fregados_ _?_

—¡CARAJO, PULGA! **¡NO SABES CUÁNTO CUESTA EL AGUA EN ESTOS** **MALDITOS** **DÍAS!**

Kenny gruñía con frustración, y la sonrisa burlona que su hermana le dedicaba no le ayudaba nada a que se calmara.

—Deberías levantarte más temprano si no quieres seguir con tu bailecito de _me hago pis me hago pis_ todas las benditas mañanas. —sugirió la madre del niño divertida.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA, KUCHEL! —la mujer soltó una risa por la contestación agresiva. —¡Tu pulga trastornada con insomnio es la culpable de todas mis desgracias!

Kuchel dejó de reír e hizo un puchero por la forma en que su hermano mayor insultó a su pequeño Levi… su bebé que no tenía la culpa de haber nacido más chiquito del promedio cuando cumplió su tiempo en el vientre materno.

—Qué malo eres con nosotros, hermano… —susurró con los ojos acuosos, tomandolo desprevenido. —¡TE ODIO! —y salió corriendo a encerrarse a su cuarto mientras lloraba dramáticamente.

Kenny suspiró con resignación.

—Qué va… mujeres. —mejor ni se quebraba la cabeza, seguro estaba en sus días.

* * *

 **Escena II**

* * *

 _¡Que alguien lo ayudeeeeee!_

Kenny solo se fue por unos instantes al baño tan pronto fue desocupado y su casa ya se había convertido en un verdadero manicomio.

El abuelo no dejaba de gritarle al horno microondas que era un malnacido hijo de puta por no ayudar a su padre a ir al baño y que sus descendientes estarían podridos hasta la médula durante siete generaciones.

 _Pobre viejo senil, no tardaría mucho en ponerse nostálgico y platicarle a la licuadora sus tiempos de gloria como casanova._

 _Eww…_

Levi no dejaba de corretear por toda la casa, ya que los dos amiguitos del mocoso, _un tal Fabiolo con apellido de pollo_ _religioso_ _y la tataranieta de la reina de Inglaterra,_ se habían colado a la casa y ahora estaban jugando a **_"¡Corre que ahí viene el titán y nos comerá a todoooooooos!"_** y la mocosa pelirroja simulaba querer comérselos. Esos juegos los inventaron cuando vieron en la televisión un programa sobre un mundo dominado por titanes y la humanidad restante estaba tras unos muros gigantescos de 50 metros... jeh, tan tiernos se veían cuando observaban cómo eran devorados los personajes.

Kuchel como la buena madre que es, tomaba con su celular fotografías para la posteridad sin detener a su retoño de hacer desmadre. _Ya sabía su hermano que a ella le valía pepino la vida y prefería divertirse, fue_ _gracias a_ _esa actitud que Levi nació en primer lugar._

 _Un desliz por las putas hormonas a tope._

Kenny se cubrió el rostro con la palma de su mano.

—Ay diosito en el que tanto cree Uri, ¡¿Por qué no puedo tener una familia normal?! —se lamentó el Ackerman sabiendo que igual sería olímpicamente ignorado por la misma que tenía mejores cosas que hacer.

O eso pensó, hasta que cierto enano sus pensamientos interrumpió.

—Kenny, tú tampoco eres normal.

—¡Cállate pulga!

De repente salió de sus lamentos cuando sintió que _el hobbit_ se le subió con rapidez y se aferró a su cuello para quedar fuera del alcance de sus amigos.

—¡Hermano mayor! ¡Eso no se vale! —gritó _la nieta de la reina de Inglaterra_.

—En la guerra todo se vale, Isabel. —fue la respuesta seca de Levi con su cara de palo.

—Levi, ¿no dijiste que no soportabas a tu tío y que estarías mejor manteniendo tu distancia? —inquirió el pequeño _Fabiolo_.

El mocoso se mostró inmutable como siempre, pero continuó aferrándose a su tío como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

— _Tío Kenny_ es fuerte, él puede enfrentar a delincuentes armados con un cuchillo, así que no le será dificil derrotar a dos titanes sin problemas. —lo estaba halagando. ¡El hijo de su fruta hermana lo estaba elojeando!

 _¿Y ese milagro?_

 _"Oye diosito en que tanto confía mi mejor amigo, olvida lo que dije."_ el Ackerman prefería mil veces tener esa familia excéntrica, porque por muchos dolores de cabeza que le generaban, sus días no eran nada aburridos.

Siempre había algo nuevo que encontrar y enfrentar cada día. Un _espécimen raro_ como lo era él, un agente de policía que perseguía criminales armados en horas laborales no podría sobrevivir dentro de una familia normal.

 _Levi podía ser una pulga fastidiosa que constantemente lo insultaba y le peleaba hasta el periódico en la hora del desayuno, pero al final era buen niño con un complejo de hermano mayor con sus amigos._

 _Kuchel será súper rara, pero era la única familia cercana directa que le quedaba después que sus padres murieron en_ _un atentado_ _hace muchos años._

 _Y el abuelo... bueno, pues era un viejo senil que de vez en cuando olvidaba cómo ir al baño_ _por su propia cuenta_ _y que sujetaba_ _de vez en cuando_ _conversaciones muy interesantes con el papel higiénico, pero era una buena persona._

* * *

 ** _Escena III_**

* * *

 _No estaba tan mal_ _su estilo de vida_ _,_ _enserio._

Era pasable esos pequeños escándalos... Sin embargo, todo se fue al demonio cuando recibieron una visita del _clan_ _Jaeger_ , que estaba compuesto por Grisha Jaeger y su esposa Carla que tomaba de la mano pequeña a su hijo de 3 años Eren, y para hacer las cosas más interesantes estaban acompañados por la ex esposa de Grisha, Dina Fritz quien traía a su hijo Zeke de 7 años que insistía en estar con su hermano menor, _hijo de otra fulana_.

Kenny y Kuchel no tenían problema alguno con recibirlos, Grisha, Carla y Dina eran personas tranquilas —normales se podría decir... por lo menos a simple vista lo eran— y al mocoso llamado Eren le encantaba pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor que jugaba con él, sin embargo resulta que el Jaeger menor disfrutaba más estar con Levi que con su hermano... y eso, digamos que no le agradó nadita al hijo mayor del señor Jaeger. Y después que se conocieron, Levi y Zeke empezaron una rivalidad y enemistad... todo por los benditos celos.

Zeke lo llamaba _tapón de alberca_ o _pitufo monstruoso_.

Y Levi lo llamaba _cara de chango_ o _mamá de Tarzan_.

Cuando el pequeño Eren no miraba por estar distraído con sus amiguitos _Mihogarcito_ y _Armadillo_ _siempre Alerta_ , los dos se agarraban a golpes y patadas. Incluso a mordidas cuando entraban en _modo bestia_ y buscaban con desenfreno infringir más daño al otro.

 _¿Cómo un enano tan calladito podía generar tanto escándalo cuando se agarraba contra su némesis con complejo de primate?_

Los dos ahora se odian a muerte, el pequeño de los Ackerman al final del día terminaba enfurecido y frustrado, porque el Jaeger salía librado de las violentas revanchas cuando Dina siempre optaba por retirarse temprano para evitar más percances con los niños. Poco después, Grisha y Carla se iban, llevandose a Eren que normalmente terminaba dormido.

Al final la casa siempre terminaba de la forma que Kenny ya se esperaba...

 **¡Hecha un desmadre!**

—¡Malditos mocosos!

—Hermano, tranquilo. Es normal.

—¡NADA EN ESTA FAMILIA ES NORMAL!

—Tú tampoco lo eres con tu peculiar pasatiempo rebanando gargantas de criminales.

…

—Touché.

.

~End~

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue el primer capitulo. ¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Detergentazos(?)? Cada vez que manden productos de limpieza, Levi sonreirá.**

 **¿Actualizaciones cada cuánto tiempo? Pues, cuando se me vengan nuevas ideas. Quien sabe, estoy en semanas de finales y bajo presión las ideas salen más rápido para proteger mi psiquis ya dañada.**

 **PD: Kenny tiene una magnifica memoria (noten el sarcasmo) xDD**

 **Fabiolo** **con apellido de pollo religioso** **= Farlan Church**

 **Tataranieta de la reina de Inglaterra = Isabel**

 **Armadillo** **siempre Alerta** **= Armin** **Arlert**

 **Mihogarcito = Mikasa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores, aquí su servidora se reporta para traerles un nuevo capitulo de esta pequeña serie que recién bauticé como _La Familia Ackerman_.**

 **Que lo disfruten (?)**

 _ **Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a (la llama asesina) Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

 _ **INTRO**_

 _ **¡Familia Ackerman, somos!**_

 _¡Toda la familia muy unida está~!_

 _ **¡Familia Ackerman, somos!**_

 _¡Veremos cuánto tiempo van a soportar~!_

 _(...)_

 _ **Levi:** Tú eres el padre que NO quise tener._

 _ **Kenny:** Y tú eres el mocoso que NO quiero más._

 _ **Levi:** ¡Eres el policía más corriente y sucio!_

 _ **Kenny:** ¡Delante de las visitas no me digas así! ¡MALDITA PULGA!_

 _ **Levi:** ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PULGA?! ¡DAME ESE PERIÓDICO!_

 _{ **Kuchel:** Sha ba da ba da ba da ba da baa~}_

 _ **Kenny:** ¡AUCH! ¡LO ESTABA LEYENDO, MALDITO ENANO!_

 _{ **Kuchel:** Sha ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da baa~}_

 _ **El Abuelo:** ¡Familia Ackerman, somos!_

 _¡Traigan papel higiénico que ya me estoy haciendo!_

 _ **Kuchel:** ¡Abuelo! ¡Así no iba la letra!_

 _(...)_

 **¡La Familia Ackerman!**

* * *

 _ **¡Hoy presentamos…!**_

 **.**

 **EL POLICÍA**

* * *

 _ **Escena I**_

* * *

 _Policías..._

Todos hemos conocido o visto al menos a un agente de policía en nuestras vidas.

Ya saben, esa persona que cuenta con el deber de mantener el orden entre la ciudadanía y detienen a los delincuentes de todo tipo.

 _Un héroe, dirán muchos._

Pero en la familia Ackerman, sus integrantes ya están familiarizados por completo con alguien que cubra un puesto en el grupo de la Policía Militar en la ciudad donde residían.

Y debido a eso, ellos no tienen a los policías sobre un pedestal, como lo hacían la mayoría de la población que está integrada de gente normal con familias repletas de gente 100 por ciento normal.

Como en la familia Ackerman ya estaban acostumbrados a las locuras como parte normal de sus vidas anormales, no se sorprendían con casi nada y por eso eran catalogados como personas sin emociones , tal y como lo hacían la mayoría de los niños con el pequeño Levi.

Incluso las salidas al banco que hacía Kuchel cada quince días para hacer retiradas de dinero por su cheque del trabajo estaba lleno de tensión por parte de los demás, pero no es como si les importara... a la mujer le resbalaba lo que pudieran creer los demás de su querida familia.

Son pocas las personas que podían resistir a la presencia de los Ackerman y entablar o mantener conversación con ellos como si se trataran de personas normales; los del clan Jaeger eran unos de esos pocos, y hace no mucho se sumó un segundo apellido a la lista de las familias valientes... _o mejor dicho de inconscientes_.

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, un viernes a la una de la tarde. Kuchel había recogido a Levi de la primaria y antes de volver a casa pasaron al banco. Todo parecía ir tranquilo y hasta... _normal._

Eso incomodó al pequeño Ackerman, y jaló el brazo de su progenitora para capturar su atención.

—Mamá.

—¿Sí, cariño...? ¿Pasa algo?

—¿No te parece que hoy está... ya sabes, demasiado calmado?

Kuchel hizo una mueca de incomodidad ante aquella observación.

—Tienes razón... es hasta sospechoso. —comentó por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo a su entorno.

Y estuvieron en lo cierto al preocuparse, porque poco después ingresó un grupo de personas armadas con intenciones nada buenas con la institución bancaria.

—¡MANOS ARRIBA Y PATAS A LA BARRIGA! **¡ESTO ES UN ASALTO!**

Casi todas las personas presentes se alarmaron, y sin vacilar pusieron manos arriba a excepción de la última porque sería imposible. Solo tres personas mantuvieron la calma, dos eran los Ackerman y el tercero era un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad que Kenny con porte elegante y hasta parecía provenir de buena familia.

— _Levi..._ —murmuró la Ackerman al menor sin apartar la vista ni bajar los brazos. — _Llama a tu tío._

— _¿Uso tu celular...?_ —murmuró de vuelta el niño.

— _Sí... apresúrate._ —fue lo último que dijo volviendo a guardar silencio en lo que su hijo se apresuraba a sacar su celular de la bolsa y se escabulló sin ser visto bajo un escritorio.

Las ventajas que le traía ser de menor tamaño al estimado.

Pero también debía darle crédito al hombre de antes, por captar la atención de los maleantes preguntándoles la hora y hasta su color favorito con tal de ganar tiempo, cosas absurdas que ninguna persona normal debía preguntar o pedir en un asalto, así que el Ackerman dedujo que ese señor no era alguien normal que hasta quizá podría soportar los estándares de su familia.

Luego lo pensaría mejor, así que se apresuró en hacer la dichosa llamada.

— _Viejo, están asaltando el banco..._ —silencio en lo que recibía una respuesta. — _Cállate, apresúrate o nos pegarán un tiro por usar el celular._ —Otro silencio en lo que Kenny respondía al otro lado de la línea. — _Sí, aquí te vemos._ —y colgó justo a tiempo, antes de ser interrumpido y descubierto por uno de los maleantes que no tardó en sacarlo de debajo del escritorio a jalones del brazo.

— _Auch..._

—¡OYE MOCOSO! ¿¡A QUIÉN ESTABAS LLAMANDO POR TELÉFONO?! —demandó el maleante arrojándolo al suelo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. —¡RESPONDE AHORA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VUELE LA CABEZA! —dicho eso el maleante sacó su pistola apuntando a su frente.

Kuchel se mostró un poco preocupada desde su lugar, porque no estaba segura si su hijo logró o no llamar a Kenny y si eso ponía en juego la vida de su hijo.

—He recibido amenazas mucho peores en casa. —fue lo único que respondió el niño con su cara de indiferencia absoluta, como si estuviera aburrido en un día lluvioso. —Y si preguntas qué hacía, pues solo llamé a mi tío para que nos saque de esta. — _¿Para qué mentirles si ya estaban a salvo?_ Además así le dio un respiro a su madre, quien de inmediato liberó un profundo suspiro cuando lo escuchó, hasta volvió a sonreír como si le importara una papa la vida... tal y como debía de ser.

— _¡JAH!_ ¡Llamaste a tu tío~!. Uy, miren como estoy temblando, por el tío de este mocoso. —canturreó el tipo con burla, mientras sus compañeros se preparaban para retirarse con todas las bolsas de dinero mientras se carcajeaban.

— ** _Aquí huele a ratas..._** —se escuchó una nueva voz en la entrada junto con el sonido de pisadas fuertes, cesando las risas. — ** _A ratas bien gordas y sucias que contaminan el suelo que pisan los Ackerman._** —el sonido de las pisadas fueron haciéndose más audibles hasta que las puertas fueron abiertas de una patada, irrumpiendo Kenny para armar un escandalo completamente innecesario con pose de comisario. — **¡No teman queridos ciudadanos, el Señor Policía Militar ha venido a salvarlos!**

 _¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!_

Esos fueron los sonidos de los dos revolver que Kenny tenía en sus estuches, y justo acababa de disparar al aire para causar alboroto como si fuera un sheriff del viejo oeste.

Kuchel se rió por lo bajo, y Levi se tapó la cara con la palma de su mano.

— _No lo conozco, ese no es mi tío..._ —comenzó a murmurar para sí mismo. — _Solo es un viejo loco que tengo la desgracia de aguantar..._

—Levi, cariño. —la mayor se arrodilló a su lado para consolarlo, acariciando su cabeza. —Ya te acostumbrarás.

—Tengo seis años, y aún no me acostumbro.

Esa fue la conversación que mantenían madre e hijo, mientras Kenny se encargaba de esparcir el terror en sus nuevas victimas que no tardaron en reconocerlo y ponerse pálidos como una hoja.

—¡ES KENNY EL DESTRIPADOR! **_¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!_** —desgraciadamente, no solo los delincuentes salieron huyendo con la cola entre las patas, también los civiles que estuvieron detenidos durante el asalto. El Ackerman no era un policía cualquiera, era _**El Policía;**_ el mismo que era temido por sus prácticas y manías de rebanar las gargantas de sus victimas, e inspiraba terror hasta en la población civil que su deber era de proteger.

— _¡Bah!_ , malagradecidos. —musitó Kenny guardando sus pistolas en los estuches de su cinturón, y después se fijó en su hermana y su sobrinito que recién se reincorporaba del suelo. —Por lo que puedo ver, la pasaron muy bien sin mí.

—Cállate, demente. —gruñó su sobrino.

—Hermano, no debería decir esto pero... —la sonrisa de la mujer se amplió. —Tu mala fama nos terminó favoreciendo, ya no tendremos que esperar más haciendo cola en el cajero.

Kenny escupió a un lado molesto.

—¡Cierra la boca, Kuchel! Yo no tengo la culpa que la gente estúpida crea que también me los voy a cargar con mi cuchillo.

—Es porque pareces más un criminal que un _luchador de la justicia_. —comentó de vuelta el enano como si fuera lo más obvio, ganándose una mirada venenosa del hombre con sombrero.

—Es una persona interesante, _señor Policía Militar_. —escucharon una cuarta voz comentar, se habían olvidado por un segundo que todavía permanecía una persona más además de los Ackerman.

—¿Y usted quién es? —preguntó Kenny frunciendo los labios, todavía molesto por lo de antes. —¿Por qué no salió huyendo como los demás?

—Mi nombre es Uri Reiss, y no tengo la necesidad de huir cuando sé de antemano que ya no estoy en peligro. —comentó con un curioso aire intelectual. —No debemos dejarnos llevar por las apariencias después de todo.

Fue en ese momento que madre e hijo lo supieron.

Los Ackerman habían encontrado a una persona _anormal_ más que encajaría en la rutina de su excéntrica familia.

Un miembro de la familia más prestigiada de Francia, los Reiss.

* * *

 _ **Escena II**_

* * *

No transcurrió mucho tiempo, pero cuando se dieron cuenta Uri Reiss se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Kenny Ackerman. Incluso podían considerarse compadres o hermanos de otras madres, aunque fueran totalmente diferentes en cuanto a filosofías y virtudes.

Cuando se hizo pública la noticia, la gente armó un gran escándalo... _uno completamente innecesario_ , según las palabras de Levi. Pero era un sacrilegio un lazo de amistad entre ese par, porque Uri Reiss era la imagen ejemplar y adorada de la excelencia, en cambio Kenny Ackerman era todo lo contrario y exageradamente temido por las personas.

Aunque Kenny negara en voz alta que eran los mejores amigos, sus acciones y hasta sus palabras cuando regresaba de una fiesta bien ebrio a altas horas de la noche decían lo contrario. Ya que al perder la sobriedad les platicaba, no... les gritaba lo mucho que se divertía con el _nerd Reiss_ comentando babosada y media, bailando, peleando por desacuerdos sin sentido y contando chistes malísimos que solo ellos encontraban graciosos.

No era una novedad que Levi estuviera despierto a las dos de la madrugada para abrirle la puerta de mala gana ( _claro que se aguantaba las ganas de cerrarle en la cara, para que se le quite la estupidez_ ), y tolerarlo en lo que se despertaba su madre para ayudarlo a subir a su dormitorio.

El Kenny ebrio era divertido y ridículo, más ridículo de lo que era sobrio pero menos agresivo y hasta se reía más. Algo que a veces perturbaba hasta al abuelo, ya que en la familia estaban acostumbrados al Kenny gruñón y agresivo que amenazaba a diestra y siniestra.

Pero en las mañanas ya era otra historia cuando amanecía con la dichosa resaca, parecía un muerto viviente con una ojeras tremendas bajo los ojos.

Y como si no fuera suficiente, siempre estaría _su adorable sobrino_ para recordarle las estupideces que hizo la noche anterior en estado de ebriedad.

 _Solo con tal de joderle la existencia en el comedor._

—Tío Kenny, anoche dijiste e hiciste muchas tonterías.

—¡Cállate enano...! —gruñó el mayor con una bolsa de hielos sobre su cabeza. La borrachera de la noche previa le estaba pasando factura con la cruda. — _Ugh_ , me duele la cabeza.

—¿Te pego con el periódico para ver si se te quita?

—Ni se te ocurra mocoso- **¡AUCH!** —muy tarde, el niño le había pegado en la cabeza como si fuera un perrito. —¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEASTE PULGA?!

—¡No soy una pulga, y lo necesitabas! —señaló el menor aferrando sus manos al periódico enrollado. —Te veías patético lloriqueando de dolor.

—¡Más respeto a tus mayores, maldito mocoso! —hasta ese punto ya se había puesto de pie de su asiento en el comedor, mentalizado para agarrarse contra su odioso sobrino.

—¡Mamá, ya volvió en sí! —gritó Levi de repente mirando en dirección a la cocina.

— _¡Entendido!_ —y va entrando Kuchel acompañada del abuelo a estampar en su cara un pastel con mucho merengue de colores.

—¡¿QUÉ RAYOS—?! —Es todo. Ahora sí estaba completamente molesto, habían arruinado su mañana que de por sí ya había sido una mierda con la resaca. — **¡KUUUCHEEEEEEEEEEL!**

La aludida solo podía limitarse a sonreír, sin alterarse por la ira de Kenny que ya estaba queriendo sacar sus pistolas.

— _ **¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano!**_

El mayor pestañeó varias veces, todas las posibles muertes que pudiera sufrir su hermana se esfumaron de su mente.

—¿Eh...?

Su hermana lo miró con reproche, y hasta con cierta ( _por no decir fingida_ ) decepción.

—No me digas que lo olvidaste, por favor. ¿Te pasaste demasiado con las copas?

—¡Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza! —replicó entre indignado y avergonzado. —¡No puedes culparme por eso!

—Déjalo mamá, no tiene remedio. —comentó Levi con aparente resignación. —Ya está muy viejo para recordar esas cosas.

—Y tú estás más enano, apuesto que el mocoso de Eren te sobrepasará en estatura cuando crezcan. —contraatacó el agredido por el pastel, consiguiendo tocar los timbres de su sobrino, porque el mismo volteó a verlo visiblemente molesto.

— **¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!** —y no pasó mucho para que los dos se lanzaran en una pelea _tío versus sobrino_.

Que tacharan a Levi de ser un _sin emociones_ era una cosa...

 _¡¿Pero que le insinuaran que un menor sobrepasaría su estatura en el futuro...?!_

 _ **¡ESO ERA DEMASIADO!**_

—Ah~... adoro las mañanas en familia. —suspiró Kuchel con una sonrisa risueña, mientras contemplaba cómo su hijo le jalaba de los pelos a Kenny y comenzaban _los gritos de guerra_.

—¡Yo no, las mañanas son una mierda! —dijo el abuelo con el ceño fruncido, que sujetaba por una extraña razón un rollo de papel sanitario que tenía dibujada una cara hecha con un plumón negro. —¿O no estás de acuerdo conmigo, señor papel higiénico?

El _señor papel higiénico_ , de poder hablar habría afirmado con desbordante pasión a las palabras del viejo loco senil, y añadiría para concluir:

 _"Como las que siempre me dejan en los excusados de los baños públicos"_

 _._

 _Simplemente tener al Señor Policía Militar por familia mataba la rutina._

 _Simplemente la hora del desayuno nunca era normal._

 _._

 _Simplemente..._

 _Los cumpleaños con los Ackerman nunca eran normales._

.

 _._

~End~

* * *

 **Como pudieron notar al principio, el intro se extendió un poco más ( _¿Se les hizo conocido de algún lado? Por favor, debe haber alguien que lo haya notado_ ). **

**Si alguien pregunta que si de casualidad me fumé algo al momento de escribir, la respuesta es NO. Solo es ocio puro, a altas horas de la noche, y en temporada de finales.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo queridos lectores, primero me disculpo por no haber vuelto a actualizar pero se me había secado el cerebro para SNK y me desvié para otros fandoms (algo bastante común).**

 **Pero bueno, para este año nuevo creo que la musa regresó a mí para traerles una nueva actualización de dudosa calidad y procedencia... y también a altas horas de la noche.**

 _ **Disclaimers: Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**_

* * *

 **INTRO**

 **¡Familia Ackerman, somos!**

 _¡Toda la familia muy unida está~!_

 **¡Familia Ackerman, somos!**

 _¡Veremos cuánto tiempo van a soportar~!_

 _(...)_

 _ **Levi:** Eres el padre que NO quise tener._

 _ **Kenny:** Y tú eres el mocoso que NO quiero más._

 _ **Levi:** ¡Eres el policía más corriente y sucio!_

 _ **Kenny:** ¡Delante de las visitas no me digas así! ¡MALDITA PULGA!_

 _ **Levi:** ¡¿A QUIÉN LE DICES PULGA?! ¡DAME ESE PERIÓDICO!_

 _{ **Kuchel:** Sha ba da ba da ba da ba da baa~}_

 _ **Kenny:** ¡AUCH! ¡LO ESTABA LEYENDO, MALDITO ENANO!_

 _{ **Mikasa:** Sha ba da ba da ba da ba da ba da baa~}_

 _ **El Abuelo:** ¡Familia Ackerman, somos!_

 _ **Kuchel:** ¡Toda la familia muy unida está~!_

 _ **El Abuelo:** ¡Familia Ackerman, somos!_

 _ **Mikasa:** ¡Veremos por cuanto tiempo no van a explotar~!_

 **El Abuelo:** ¡COMO MI VEJIGA!

 **Kenny:** ¡AGH! ¡Viejo aquí no!

 **Kuchel:** ¡Abuelo, NO!

 **Mikasa:** ... que asco.

 **Levi:** Yo me largo.

 _(...)_

 **¡La Familia Ackerman!**

* * *

 _ **¡Hoy presentamos...!**_

 **.**

 **PRIMOS**

* * *

 ** _Escena I_**

* * *

Los primos.

 _¿Qué es un primo?_

Es un número que solo puede dividirse entre sí mismo y por una unidad para dar un número entero.

Pero también son los hijos de los hermanos de tus papás.

.

 _Todos tenemos primos, ¿cierto?_

Claro, la única forma que no los tuvieras es que tus padres fueran hijos únicos.

¡Pero en esta familia tan extraordinaria sí existen los primos!

No tan abundantes como en las familias promedio distribuidas en el planeta...

 _¡PERO LOS TIENEN!_

.

Levi tiene una primita de 4 años.

Una niñita que la llevan de visita constantemente con la esperanza de encontrar a Eren en su casa.

Su nombre es Mikasa Ackerman.

 _Una mocosa que no se llevaba nada bien con su primo._

.

Mikasa es reservada y callada.

Mikasa sabe golpear muy fuerte.

Mikasa es hija única.

Mikasa no le gusta meterse en problemas fuera del clan.

.

Pero la molestan mucho en el jardín de niños, todo por su nombre tan particular. Siempre hacían alusión a una casa o choza por su nombre, hasta se inventaron sus juegos de palabras.

 _"¿Mikasa es mi casa?"_

 _"Mikasa no es tu casa"_

 _"¡Es mi casa!"_

 _"¿Su papá es un edificio?"_

Eso le dolía, porque ese nombre se lo habían dado sus padres con cariño cuando ella nació, pero siempre hace lo posible por no llorar para no preocupar a Eren y Armin.

Pero en una ocasión había tocado fondo y no pudo evitarlo.

—¿Ahora qué te hicieron? —preguntó el hijo de Kuchel cuando descubrió a su primita en un rincón, llorando en silencio. Y ya sabía el motivo para disgusto de la pelinegra.

—¡Estoy cansada! ¡E-Esos idiotas no dejan de molestarme! —balbuceó la menor intentando quitar rápidamente lo poco que la evidenciaba que estuvo llorando.

El niño de 6 años no se mostró afectado por lo que vio, no es que no le importara pero siempre se la vivía peleando con ella, y atraparla llorando pues lo desconcertaba un poco.

—Entonces golpealos y listo. ¿Para qué te dejas? —fue lo único que le dijo el niño, para poco después volver por donde vino.

—¿E-Eh? —la pelinegra pestañeó confundida. —¿Golpearlos?

 _Sus padres le decían que no podía golpear en la escuela... ¿pero Levi venía y le decía que sí podía hacerlo?_

 _(...)_

 _Qué problemático._

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Los padres de Mikasa fueron llamados por el director del jardín de niños, debido a que la menor fue reportada por haber golpeado a un grupo de cinco niños sin piedad.

—¡Ellos empezaron! —respondió ella indignada. —¡No me dejaban en paz!

—Mikasa, esa no es la forma en la que debe comportarse una niña normal. —fue el comentario severo de la directora.

 _Niña normal._

 _Normal..._

Eso la dejó por un momento, helada.

El clan del que provenía estaba compuestos por personas excéntricas y estaba en su naturaleza, todos los fines de semana iba a la casa de sus tíos que _no estaban_ _muy bien de la cabeza_ —según lo que comentaban la mayoría de los vecinos—, y sus padres eran los menos extravagantes y más tranquilos entre los Ackerman.

 _"Entonces golpealos..."_

Así como a veces se peleaba con su primo Levi con tal de quitarle a Eren de sus brazos mientras jugaban.

Así como a veces tacleaba a Isabel y Farlan para que ya no abrazaran a Eren y ella pudiera jugar con él junto con Armin.

De esa misma manera podía golpear a los niños de la escuela para defenderse.

 _"Golpealos..."_

Fue entonces que Mikasa dejó de temblar y se decidió a darles la paliza de su vida a esos niños, lo que la trajo a ese lugar en primer lugar; y así como saber que también podía golpearlos le hizo ver las cosas de diferente ángulo, lo mismo pasaba con el concepto de _"niña normal"_.

—Los golpee porque nadie me ayudó. —explicó ya más tranquila. Las maestras y cuidadoras del kindergarden ahora le parecían de las más inútiles desde una nueva perspectiva _¿para qué depender de ellas si podía defenderse sola?_ —Y no me siento mal por lo que hice.

Para el horror de sus padres, esas palabras fueron las que _sentenciaron_ a Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

 **Escena II**

* * *

 _Más tarde, de visita en la morada del policía Kenny el destripador..._

—¿Y cómo te fue? —preguntó Levi que estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala de estar, enseñándole a Eren las letras del alfabeto.

Al parecer el matrimonio Jaeger de nuevo dejaron al menor con los Ackerman por asuntos de fuerza mayor...

 _Demasiado trabajo, de nuevo._

—Me suspendieron por 3 días, y tengo tarea extra. —contestó la niña con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba también en el suelo, pero jaló a Eren a su lado. —Así que estoy bien.

Levi entornó los ojos, la gente normal era tan molesta con sus normas de no pelear cuando ellos no hacían nada por ayudar a la victima.

¿Y qué era ese concepto del _bullying_? Según Kenny era un concepto estúpido que la gente en la actualidad utilizaba para hacer dramas sociales y convertir a los agredidos en unos _mártires_ (no sabía lo que esa palabra realmente significaba, pero sonaba a algo humillante).

—¿Y qué pasó con los idiotas que te molestaban? —preguntó de nuevo, volviendo a atraer al ojiverde a su lado.

—A esos tontos los suspendieron por dos semanas, así que me siento mucho mejor. —contestó con una pequeña sonrisa repitiendo el mismo acto que su primo.

—¿Ya viste cómo todo se soluciona con los golpes?

—La directora me dijo que así no se comportan las niñas normales.

—Ay por favor, ¿acaso tú eres una niña normal... o vienes de una familia normal?

Mientras continuaban hablando, el pequeño Eren era movido de un lado a otro entre los niños Ackerman, pero no hizo nada para detenerlos (al mocoso le gustaba la atención, porque ya estaba acostumbrado desde que era un bebé).

—No. —Mikasa contestó con un suspiro de resignación.

—¡Y ES LO QUE MÁS DETESTO! _*Hic*_ —llegó gritando el oficial de policía traspasando el umbral de la puerta, al parecer medio alcoholizado pero había logrado escuchar. — **¡¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO TENER SOBRINOS NORMALES?!**

El pequeño Levi sonrió con burla, cuando Kenny se emborrachaba era más susceptible a estallar y pegar gritos que podrían escucharse hasta Rusia.

—¿Porque _tú no ser_ normal? —preguntó el pequeño Eren de repente, sorprendiendo al Ackerman mayor que liberó un jadeo dramático de película, como si se hubiera ofendido de verdad y liberó un grito de indignación.

—¡TÚ CÁLLATE BICHO! _*Hic*_

El mini Jaeger aprendía rápido, dentro de algunos años sería otro dolor de cabeza para Kenny y tendría que soportarlo de la misma forma que aguantaba a la pulga que tenía por sobrino.

—Eren ya sabe que no existe remedio para la estupidez. —comentó su sobrino volviendo a alejar al menor de Mikasa.

Mikasa se cubrió la boca con una mano para contener una risa, mientras repetía la misma acción que Levi con su otra mano, alejándole a Eren.

—¡CIERRA LA BOCA NIÑO GROSERO! ¡ERES UN MAL PADRE! —rebatió el hombre señalando con el dedo acusador.

—Tengo 6 años, yo no puedo ser padre. —aclaró el enano que se había comenzado a hartar. Kenny ya estaba diciendo demasiadas incoherencias para su gusto sobre _putas malagradecidas, alcohol de pésima calidad_ , _bancas rotas_ , de _Uri que lo dejó botado en la entrada_ luego que Reiss le hizo el gran favor de traerlo en su auto de vuelta a casa. _Lo mejor sería dar la señal._ —¡Mamá! ¡EL BALDE!

—¡A la orden! —gritó la mujer desde el baño, y llegó corriendo junto al abuelo sujetando un enorme balde con agua helada y vertieron su contenido sobre el policía cascarrabias.

El abuelo Ackerman se había vuelto a sentar en el sofá de la sala de estar, antes que comenzara el apocalipsis Ackerman... con Kenny, el destripador alcoholizado.

—¿Cómo esperabas que aumentáramos la higiene de mi nieto sin que le echáramos un balde de agua helada con cubos de hielo? —el viejo esta vez charlaba con la tostadora de la cocina que tenía en sus brazos, y poco después asintió repetidas veces. — _Amén hermano, amén._

Las cosas no terminaron nada bien como se podrán imaginar. La pequeña Mikasa se la pasó toda la tarde con Levi, Eren y Kuchel escapando de la furia de Kenny; y los únicos que encontraron diversión en la persecución fueron el pequeño Jaeger y la madre de Levi.

—¡VAN A MORIR! —gritaba el policía militar sacando sus pistolas. — **¡AHORA SÍ LOS VOY A MATAR A TODOS!** —mientras la familia corría tuvieron que pegar constantes brincos en el aire para esquivar los disparos del Ackerman que dejaban bonitos agujeros en el suelo.

.

Mikasa tenía una familia sumamente extraña.

Mikasa tenía un primo que no soportaba y tíos que tornillos les faltaban.

Mikasa aceptaba a su familia y sus integrantes tal y como eran.

.

.

 _¡Unos locos de mier_ — _!_

 _._

~End~

* * *

 **Notas finales: ... Ejem, demasiadas veces viendo HolaSoyGerman.**

 **Alguien por ahí me comentó el año pasado que faltaba Mikasa en el paquete familiar Ackerman y... bueno, pues aquí está la peque xD**


End file.
